User blog:Queen Armada/Removal of "Founder" Zarconian wiki
To explain about Zarconia wiki that I invented it and have the concurrent stories for it and know how to draw the designs and know everything about it.I would have to remain as administrator and someone does things professionally for me to make it like a cartoon Sci-Fi military.Space military cartoons.But then he would have to invest money to make it into a cartoon.Then I would have to teach him the voices and info and they would be brief like the law.Not to be in depth and wreck it up.They might have to make another wiki to try it out that is seperate from this and to edit the wiki to make it proper and presentable to the public.This costs money and I do not have any to spare.It is excellent story that could be past 2070 and real.All of those cartoons are real but do not add me into it and don't do our things right or correct.They might have some members but I don't want them and as a guest on my wiki's they did not make it.Galactica and American Ettrossian Space Gattaca galaxy.Then as advisors a committee of wiki records workers to wiki and wikia that know me and have my record.I would like the professional things but they are not free but it would be great if they had change to cartoon converter and to make pictures into cartoons not images but that is all that is free.I don't have a 3d imager but hope Christmas my brother can download one for me that is free or in our family. Rappy, Dec 17 07:58 PM (UTC): Hello, Thanks for contacting Wikia. You were given warnings in the past about how this practice is not allowed. https://wikia.zendesk.com/agent/#/tickets/75430 - in this ticket, Wendy warns you that this same action would cause you to lose your rights if it continued. Also, she stated it was a Terms of Use violation. We can't continue to let you violate our Terms of Use and still use our service. Wikia does not offer 'private' wikis. Our philosophy for Wikia communities is one of openness and community editing. While you’re of course welcome to have a wikia for personal projects, we don’t restrict access for other users. Timothy Collins Community Technical Support Have issues with spam or vandalism? The VSTF can help: http://vstf.wikia.com ---- Ferozyunuskhan, Dec 17 07:48 PM (UTC): I thought I was protecting it from violater or loiterer that might erase or to do damage to wiki.I thought locking it was preventing someone like it says from entering it and doing what they want.Especially to protect the page not just pictures.I would like instructions in this area instead of being demoted.Because they won't understand it needed more color with pictures and has purpose in categories.I can have privileges in being orchestrator of material and more info on articles.I did not know about not locking pages and pitcture.You've go to lock pages though. To review the status of the request and add additional comments, follow the link below: http://support.wikia-inc.com/requests/115897 You can also add a comment by replying to this email Rappy, Dec 16 09:48 PM (UTC): Hello, Thanks for contacting Wikia. Errors like this are typically caused by JavaScript errors. I am also running Chrome 31 on Windows and am able to edit the page without issue. Has this issue resolved itself? Or are you still having issues. After investigating this issue, I see that you are still mass protecting pages on wikis you administer. Per Wendy's last warning to you about this issue, I have removed your rights on this wiki. Keep in mind, that the next time we notice this, you will be forcefully blocked from using our service. Mass protecting every page/image on a wiki is against our Terms of Use: http://www.wikia.com/Terms_of_Use Please reply back if you are still having issues editing so that I may help in that regard. If you still cannot, please check Chrome's console before you attempt to edit a page (F12) and see if any errors show there. That will help determine the problem. Timothy Collins Community Technical Support Have issues with spam or vandalism? The VSTF can help: http://vstf.wikia.com ---- Ferozyunuskhan, Dec 16 05:39 AM (UTC): User Queen Armada reports a problem with feature "http://zarconian.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity". URL to problem page: http://zarconian.wikia.com/wiki/Zarco_Space_Army?action=edit Description of issue: buttons not responding,not loading even from control F5.Editor is not responding,frozen stuck.On Mozzilla Firefox and Google and internet Explorer Queen Armada (ferozyunuskhan@yahoo.ca) http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User:Queen_Armada Mozilla/5.0 (Windows NT 6.1; WOW64) AppleWebKit/537.36 (KHTML, like Gecko) Chrome/31.0.1650.63 Safari/537.36 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:LookUpUser/Queen_Armada http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:LookUpUser/ferozyunuskhan@yahoo.ca A/B Tests: [ WIKIAMOBILEADSLOTS: F ], [ SEVENONEMEDIA_ADS: DISABLED ] wkID: 177; wkLang: en; IP:99.243.30.123; uID: 1248936 (User:Queen Armada); uLang: en; referral: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contact/bug To review the status of the request and add additional comments, follow the link below: http://support.wikia-inc.com/requests/115647 You can also add a comment by replying to this email. Category:Blog posts